Psychic Detective
by KekeMato2560
Summary: Mata kiriku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat orang biasa, Mata ini bisa melihat wujud arwah mereka yang telah tiada / "Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali mati, berulang kali lompat tapi tetap tidak bisa" / Remake / B.A.P EXO / DaeLo HunHan / Chapter 1 / Review Please?


Title : Psychic detective

.

Genre :

Mystery, Horror

.

Main Cast :

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Xi Luhan

Bang Yongguk

Kris

.

Rating : PG-15

.

Other Cast :

B.A.P and EXO Members

.

.

.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Derap langkah yang menggema dijalanan terdengar mengusik keheningan malam. Semakin lama, langkah itu terdengar semakin cepat. Dinginnya angin malam yang membelai tengkuknya membuat seorang pria yang tengah berjalan sendirian itu menggigil pelan. Mata tajamnya mengedar, memperhatikan suasana sekitar yang terasa amat mencekam.

Dia, Xi Luhan. Meremas jemarinya yang terasa mendingin, dalam hati dirinya mengutuk sang kekasih yang membuatnya pulang sampai larut malam begini. Luhan merengut, malam ini benar-benar terasa sangat sepi, tidak ada seorang pun yang melewati jalanan ini selain dirinya.

"Oh Sehun sialan!" Umpatnya kesal. Ingatkan dia besok untuk menghajar wajah kekasihnya.

BRUK!

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Tubuhnya terasa membeku saat ini, bahkan dia merasa mulutnya menganga terlalu lebar dan akan jatuh ke tanah sebentar lagi. Dihadapannya, tergeletak satu sosok wanita yang bersimbah darah, Luhan yakin kalau bunyi keras yang tadi dia dengar berasal dari tubuh ini.. tubuh yang tadi jatuh dari gedung tinggi di sampingnya.

"Ke-kenapa–" Perkataan Luhan terhenti saat objek yang tengah dia lihat berusaha berdiri. Mendadak Luhan kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terduduk ditanah. Matanya masih memandang horror ke arah depan.

Sosok wanita itu kembali bangkit, tidak memperdulikan wajahnya yang telah hancur dan kedua kakinya yang patah. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik saat melihat pria dihadapannya yang seperti hendak menangis. "Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali mati, berulang kali lompat tapi tetap tidak bisa" dan setelahnya, sosok perempuan itu berlari kearah tangga gedung untuk kembali melompat. Meninggalkan Xi Luhan yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

….

….

"Aku akan memberi uang sepuluh ribu won, tapi kalau kau berhasil menebak kartu apa yang aku pilih"

Pria berkulit tan itu tersenyum mengejek kearah temannya yang datang untuk menantang kemampuannya. Dia mengocok kartu di tangannya dan meletakkan kartu-kartu itu diatas meja dengan keadaan tertutup. Alis kanannya tertarik keatas saat melihat gelagat temannya yang sepertinya bingung harus mengambil kartu yang mana. "Kau tahu? Waktu adalah uang"

"Bersabarlah sedikit Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun berdecih. Orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar lelet. Tangannya terulur ke samping, mengambil satu bungkus permen karet, membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya. Matanya melirik kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Silahkan di tebak!" Setelah selesai memilih kartu, pria dengan rambut sebahu itu menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan merendahkan. Huh! Mana ada orang yang bisa menebak kartu apa yang dia pegang tanpa harus melihatnya.

Daehyun kembali melayangkan senyuman penuh ejekan. Tubuhnya perlahan menyandar disandaran sofa. Kepalanya melihat keatas seakan tengah berfikir. "Kartu As? Nah sekarang berikan uangnya" Dalam hati Daehyun sudah tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi temannya yang tengah terkejut itu. Cih dasar bodoh!

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau menebak kartuku?! Kau pasti berlaku curang kan?"

Mendengar tuduhan dari temannya Daehyun bangkit dari duduknya dan memukul meja dengan keras. Tangannya meraih kerah pria dihadapannya dan mencengkramnya. "Berikan uang ku sekarang!" bentaknya penuh emosi.

Pria itu merengut takut mendengar bentakan dari Daehyun, tanpa fikir panjang dia langsung mengeluarkan uangnya dan meletakkan diatas meja. "I-Ini ku berikan! Lepaskan kearah bajuku!"

"Tsk!" Daehyun melepaskan cengkramannya. "Pergi! Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah menyebalkanmu itu dihadapanku lagi!"

Daehyun masih tetap memasang wajah galaknya. Sampai matanya sudah tidak lagi melihat sosok pria itu lagi, dia langsung meledakkan tawanya. "Astaga hahahaha dasar bodoh" Daehyun memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri karna terlalu keras tertawa.

"Sudah puas tertawanya Jung Daehyun?" Satu sosok yang sejak tadi duduk tenang di sudut ruangan menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak muda di hadapannya. Benar-benar kekanakkan!

Daehyun berdehem sebentar. "Tadi itu lucu sekali! Yongguk hyung kau melihat wajahnya tadi? Aku hampir saja tidak bisa menahan tawa" Dia mengelap sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Setelahnya Daehyun berjalan mendekat kearah Yongguk. "Ada perlu apa pak tua ini kemari?"

"Pak tua katamu?! Kau cari mati ya bocah?" Yongguk hampir saja melemparkan ponsel yang tengah dia genggam, kalau saja dia tidak mengingat harga ponsel sedang mahal, sudah dipastikan kepala bocah dihadapannya akan bercucuran darah. "Ngomong-ngomong soal tadi. Memangnya kau benar-benar bisa melihat kartu?"

Daehyun tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Seratus ribu won untuk jawabannya"

"Kau mau memerasku?!" Pelipis Yongguk berdenyut-denyut nyeri. "Cepat beritahu jawabannya atau akan ku pastikan peluru ini menembus kepalamu"

"Ow ow.. tenanglah hyung, tadi aku hanya bercanda" Daehyun mengangkat tangannya. "Ini markasku, dan aku bisa merombaknya sesuka hati. Kau lihat atap diatas sana?" Daehyun menunjuk kearah atap yang sedikit terbuka. "Aku menaruh kaca disana, dan dengan leluasa bisa melihat kartu apa yang di pilih tanpa harus ketahuan" Cengiran lebar khas milik Jung Daehyun mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Yongguk menganga. Ingatkan dia kalau pria dihadapannya ini adalah orang paling cerdas di Jepang. Ck, dasar penipu ulung. Sepertinya Yongguk harus lebih berhati-hati jika sedang berdekatan dengan Daehyun.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Daehyun merubah tampang bodohnya menjadi lebih serius. "Kau tahukan aku sudah malas berurusan dengan kasus-kasus mu itu"

Yongguk ikut merubah raut wajahnya. "Kali ini kasus yang berbeda. Aku hanya butuh matamu"

Daehyun terdiam. Matanya memandang lurus tepat menghujam kedua bola mata Yongguk yang balas menatapnya. "Tidak mau" ucapnya dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yongguk didalam markasnya. Daehyun mengambil napas pelan saat dirinya sudah dihalaman luar.

Yongguk berdecak melihat Daehyun yang keras kepala telah kembali. Selalu seperti ini, Jung Daehyun selalu harus di bujuk dengan berbagai alasan dulu baru dia mau menjalankan misinya. Yongguk berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menyusul Daehyun. Saat kakinya sudah menginjak halaman, dia segera berdiri tepat dihadapan Daehyun. "Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku dulu baru menolaknya bodoh!"

Daehyun memandang Yongguk malas. "Tidak dengar? Aku-bilang-tidak-mau" ucapnya sedikit menekan di tiap katanya.

"Dia bilang padaku kalau dia melihat ada seorang wanita yang jatuh dari lantai teratas gedung. Tapi anehnya wanita itu kembali bangkit dan melompat lagi" Yongguk menyudahi penjelasannya. "Hey Jung, wanita itu siapa kira-kira?"

"Tentu saja itu hantu!" Daehyun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Tidak ada manusia yang akan bertahan hidup kalau melompat dari atas gedung. Ku ingatkan sekali lagi, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal semacam itu!"

"Ayolah Jung! Kau harus membantu. Dia bilang padaku wanita itu sering muncul dihadapannya, dan itu mengganggu kehidupannya, aku akan menyelidiki siapa gadis yang bunuh diri itu dan tugasmu hanya mencari tahu kenapa arwah gadis itu gentayangan" Yongguk menatap memelas kearah Daehyun, sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan itu, membuat Daehyun hampir saja mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Hyung kau menjijikkan!" Daehyun berteriak, membuat gerakan seolah-olah dia akan muntah. "Arwah yang gentayangan pasti mempunyai alasan dan emosi. Dan kenapa dia menghantui, itu karna orang itu bisa melihat dirinya yang tengah bunuh diri berulang-ulang"

"Kau harus membantunya Jung" Yongguk kembali melancarkan aksinya untuk merayu Daehyun.

"Aku sudah muak berurusan dengan 'mereka' jadi aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kasus mu itu. Sudah cukup aku harus melihat mereka berkeliaran disekitarku dan mendengarkan permohonan mereka untuk menolongnya. Jadi intinya. Tidak" Daehyun menatap Yongguk sekilas, tersenyum mengejek dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Menutup pintunya kencang dan menguncinya.

Sedangkan Yongguk menggeram marah melihat kelakuan Daehyun. Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya, menekannya untuk beberapa saat dan menempelkannya di telinga kanan.

"Halo Junhong? Ya, ini aku Yongguk hyung"

"…"

"Bisa kau rayu Jung bodoh itu untuk ikut dalam misiku?"

"…"

"Dia meninggalkanku di luar rumah miliknya dengan cara yang amat tidak sopan! Aku lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya tapi dia bersikap acuh begitu"

"…"

"Ya. Yang penting bantu aku merayunya, jika dia mau beri tahu aku"

PIPP

Yongguk menutup teleponnya. "Kau pasti akan membantuku!"

….

….

"Hai Daehyun hyung!"

Daehyun mendongak dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat menemukan sosok Junhong yang sudah berada di dalam rumahnya. "Lagi-lagi kau" Ucapnya sembari membuka beberapa kancing kemeja atasnya, tangannya mengibas dengan kencang kearah wajahnya. Sungguh, udara dirumah ini benar-benar sangat panas, dirinya merasa duduk didalam oven.

Junhong memberikan cengiran lebar miliknya dan berjalan mendekati Daehyun. "Seharusnya kau beruntung aku mau mengunjungi pria pengangguran seperti mu" sindirnya. Tak lupa jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat didepan wajah Daehyun, membuat Daehyun langsung menepis lengannya kasar.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap kau akan muncul disini dan lagi aku bukan pengangguran tapi mahasiswa. hah gara-gara kau populasi manusia bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat diruang ini dan sekarang aku hampir mati kepanasan" Daehyun merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Mulai mencoba untuk terbang kealam mimpi karna rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya.

"Ya! Suruh siapa kau tidur hah!" Decak sebal keluar dari bibir Junhong. Dia segera merogoh tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman dingin dari dalam sana. "Bangunlah dasar pemalas! Aku punya dua kaleng minuman"

Mendengar kata 'minuman' membuat Daehyun segera mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berbinar saat menemukan minuman kesukaannya berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. "Apa ini gratis?"

Junhong menghela napas dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku memberikannya secara cuma-cuma untukmu karna aku tahu kau tidak akan sanggup membayarnya" Junhong mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan yang berada tepat di hadapan Daehyun dan menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas kursi.

"Kau kira aku semelarat itu?" Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Junhong.

Junhong terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk. "Kau memang terlihat sangat melarat"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Kalau tidak ada keperluan yang penting lebih baik kau pergi saja" Daehyun menyandarkan dirinya kekursi sembari menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Kau mengusirku?!"

"Iya. Aku mengusirmu"

"APA?!" Mata Junhong melotot sebal. Ingin sekali dia melemparkan meja dihadapannya ini ke arah wajah Daehyun, tapi saat mengingat untuk apa dia kesini, Junhong berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Benar-benar tidak tahu di untung" cibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau kemari untuk merayuku seperti pak tua itu. Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik" ucap Daehyun pelan. Matanya menyusuri wajah Junhong yang terlihat gusar. "Jadi pergilah sebelum aku menendangmu keluar seperti pak tua itu"

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebal–"

TOK TOK TOK

Daehyun dan Junhong menghentikan perdebatan sengit mereka dan menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda manis yang kini tengah menunduk memberi hormat kearah mereka. "Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Daehyun berusaha ramah. Membuat Junhong di sampingnya merasa ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Namaku Yoo Youngjae. Kedatangan ku kesini untuk meminta bantuan atas kasus yang menimpa sepupuku" Youngjae menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan memelas. "Tolonglah bantu sepupuku, dia benar-benar merasa frustasi saat ini"

"Kau yang menelpon Yongguk hyung bukan?" Junhong bertanya antusias.

Youngjae mengangguk. "Benar, aku yang menelpon Yongguk hyung. Dia menyuruhku untuk meminta bantuan kepada Jung Daehyun. Jadi bisakah kau membantu sepupuku? Aku mohon"

Junhong melirik kearah Jung Daehyun khawatir. Dia sangat kenal watak keras kepala pria disampingnya ini, sekali tidak maka tetap tidak. Dan Junhong takut Daehyun akan menjawab 'Kalau soal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku' atau 'Selamat berjuang' yang akan menyebabkan Youngjae menangis ditempat.

"Wah kasihan sekali sepupu anda. Pasti dia sangat ketakutan. Baiklah aku akan bersedia membantu menyelesaikan masalah anda"

Junhong bisa merasakan mulutnya akan jatuh ketanah dan matanya akan melompat keluar sebentar lagi. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka bahwa sosok keras kepala Jung Daehyun akan bersikap sok baik seperti itu kepada orang lain. 'Kenapa sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang? Tadi saat aku yang memohon dia bahkan hampir menendangku keluar dari rumahnya' gerutu Junhong dalam hati.

"Tapi aku tidak membantu secara cuma-cuma. Biayanya sebesar dua ratus ribu won ditambah seluruh pengeluaranku saat membantu anda, bagaimana?"

Youngjae yang mendengar itu segera membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih banyak karena mau membantuku" bibirnya melukiskan satu senyuman yang amat manis. "Kalau begitu ini alamat apartemen yang menjadi lokasi penampakan hantu beserta nomor teleponku. Aku mohon bantuan anda" Youngjae meletakkan sebuah kertas yang sudah dia siapkan sejak tadi dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang yang tadi Daehyun sebutkan. Setelahnya Youngjae langsung pamit untuk pergi. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Saat sosok Youngjae benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu rumahnya, lengan panjang Daehyun segera mengambil uang yang sejak tadi dia incar dan mengipas-ngipaskannya pada wajahnya.

"Aku masih ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu kau mati-matian berusaha menolak kasus ini. Tapi sekarang? Cih.. bahkan kau menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu" Junhong mengeluarkan suaranya setelah diam cukup lama. Matanya memandang malas ke arah Daehyun yang masih betah mengibas-ngibaskan uang pada wajahnya.

"Sekarang sedang masa promosi jasaku untuk pria manis. Dan lagi–" Daehyun kembali memasang wajah kepanasannya. "–Saat ini aku setengah mati ingin beli kipas angin"

….

…..

"APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Yongguk mengorek telinganya yang terasa berdengung setelah mendengar teriakan kencang dari atasannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati asistennya tengah bergetar ketakutan.

"Hah! Untung saja masalahnya tidak merembet kemana-mana! Kalian tahukan kalau hal itu dapat menimbulkan masalah untuk diri kalian sendiri? Melanggar aturan saat di TKP adalah hal yang tidak termaafkan bagi seorang polisi!"

Dengan sangat tidak sopannya Yongguk mengambil satu puntung rokok dari dalam sakunya, menyalakannya dengan api dan menghisap rokoknya pelan. "Asal kau tahu pak Kang, petugas di lokasi sangat lelet. Aku ingin sekali menembaki mereka semua karna bertindak tidak kompeten"

"Yongguk-ah.."

"DASAR BODOH! LAIN KALI GUNAKAN OTAKMU SEBELUM BERTINDAK!" Rasanya pak Kang ingin sekali menjambak rambut bawahannya ini. Selalu saja bertindak ceroboh dan sesuka hati. Membuat semuanya kacau saja. "Semuanya sudah diatur dan kau harus bertindak sesuai prosedur yang ada. Walaupun kau melihat pelakunya sekalipun, kau harus tetap melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu!"

"Dan membiarkan pelakunya melarikan diri? Kurasa itu tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah ada. Lain kali berfikirlah secara logis dan jangan memaksakan logikamu itu padaku!" setelahnya Yongguk segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan sang atasan.

"Bang Yongguk!"

"Tunggu dulu Himchan"

Himchan menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak mengejar Yongguk dan menoleh kebelakang. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat sang atasan yang tengah memandangnya serius.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa memindahkanmu kebagian lain, kau bisa menghancurkan masa depanmu jika terus bekerja dengan orang itu"

Tanpa diketahui sang atasan, Himchan mengepalkan telapak tangannya kesal. Dia memandang dingin pak Kang dan tersenyum miring. "Maaf pak Kang, Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir bahwa bekerja dengan Yongguk akan merusak masa depanku, kalau begitu aku permisi!"

….

….

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada pekerjaan yang masih harus ku kerjakan" Youngjae bergegas duduk diatas sofa yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Dia tersenyum meminta maaf pada dua orang dihadapannya yang sepertinya sudah bosan menunggu dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku maklumi karna kau pasti orang yang sangat sibuk"

Youngjae menatap pria dengan setelan jas rapi yang dia kenakan. "Apa kau Kim Suho? Teman Luhan hyung?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Suho tersenyum tipis. "Ya, Aku Kim Suho" ujarnya ramah. Dia melirik kearah samping, tepat dimana ada satu sosok lagi yang masih tenang dalam duduknya. "Dan dia Oh Sehun, kekasih Luhan hyung"

Youngjae tersenyum kikuk saat melihat tatapan dingin itu menghujam dirinya. Dia menggeliat resah dalam duduknya dan berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. "Untuk masalah Luhan hyung.. aku sudah meminta bantuan seorang paranormal" jelasnya.

Suho mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar hal itu. "Kau meminta bantuan orang seperti itu? Apa kau yakin orang seperti itu bisa membantu Luhan hyung?" Suho bertanya tidak yakin. Yah, menurutnya tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah memanggil psikiater karna bisa saja mental Luhan mengalami gangguan. Tapi karna dia ingat Youngjae adalah sepupu Luhan, jadi Suho hanya bisa diam saja tanpa berniat menyuarakan protesnya.

"Ya.. Aku mempercayakan segalanya pada paranormal itu" Youngjae memandang Suho yakin. "Lagi pula aku sangat yakin Luhan hyung seperti itu karna melihat hal yang diluar akal manusia"

"Sepertinya kau sangat yakin akan hal itu" Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya, masih dengan wajah datarnya dia menatap Youngjae. "Bisa saja bukan Luhan mengalami gangguan mental?"

"Kau menganggap sepupuku sudah gila?!" Bentak Youngjae tidak terima. Dia menggeram, bertanya dalam hati kenapa Luhan bisa betah dengan orang dingin seperti itu.

"Bisa saja terjadi bukan?"

"Aku yakin sepupuku tidak gila! dan kau–"

KRING KRING!

Youngjae menghentikan kata-katanya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dia menatap layar ponselnya dan terkejut saat melihat nama Luhan tengah menelpon dirinya. Dengan cepat Youngjae menekan tombol 'Answer'

"Halo Luhan hyung?"

"Youngjae.." Terdengar suara lirih di sebrang sana. "Pulanglah ku mohon"

"K-kau kenapa hyung?" Youngjae berujar panik. Hatinya langsung di kerubungi rasa khawatir yang amat besar.

"Ada seseorang dikamarku.. Sosoknya tidak terlihat tapi aku bisa merasakan ada seseorang disini–" Diam sebentar. Luhan mengedarkan seluruh pandangan matanya ke sekitar kamar dan air matanya meluncur dengan deras setelahnya. "Ada suara langkah kaki, air mengalir dari keran sendirinya.. hiks aku ketakutan Youngjae, tolong aku! Tolong!"

Youngjae berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih tas yang dia bawa. "Aku akan segera pulang!"

….

….

"Ya! Jung Daehyun tunggu aku!"

Daehyun mengerang kesal. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. "Kalau aku mengikuti langkah kakimu yang lelet itu, bisa-bisa matahari sudah tenggelam pun aku tidak akan sampai sampai tujuan. Lagi pula memangnya aku mengajakmu?"

Junhong melemparkan tatapan membunuhnya kearah Daehyun. "Tapi seingatku kau juga tidak melarangku untuk ikut!" Ujar Junhong tidak mau kalah. Memulai kembali berdebatan tidak penting mereka.

"Terserah" Tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Junhong, Daehyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia mendongak, menatap gedung tinggi dihadapannya yang semakin dekat, dan mendadak berhenti saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu. "Sudah sampai"

Junhong ikut mendongak. "Kau melihat 'sesuatu' hyung?" Tanyanya. Mata sipitnya beralih menatap Daehyun yang tampak sedang fokus melihat keatas gedung. Apa yang sebenarnya mata itu lihat?

"Seseorang gadis berambut panjang" Gumam Daehyun pelan namun masih mampu didengar oleh Junhong.

"Yang kau lihat adalah arwah seorang gadis berumur dua puluh tahun. Dan dia terjun dari apartemen ini karena putus asa"

Daehyun dan Junhong segera menoleh keasal suara dan mereka terkejut saat mendapati ada seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Anda siapa?" Daehyun bertanya dingin.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan kartu namanya. "Maaf aku tiba-tiba menegur kalian, Nama ku Kris dan aku bekerja sebagai paranormal"

Daehyun terdiam. Sedangkan Junhong menerima kartu nama itu dan membacanya. "Paranormal Kris?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, itu aku. Kalian pasti menganggapku mencurigakan. Tapi.. Mataku ini bisa 'melihatnya'–" Kris menatap lurus kearah Daehyun. "–Mataku ini bisa melihat arwah mereka yang sudah meninggal"

DEG

Junhong langsung menatap kearah Daehyun yang masih betah berdiam diri. 'Kemampuan yang sama seperti Daehyun hyung?!'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga ^^ karna saya penasaran dengan genre Horror dan mystery akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk me remake komik dengan judul psychic detective yakumo. Saya juga sedang tidak ada ide untuk melanjutkan ff Reincarnation hehehe maafkan saya karna saya sedang tidak bisa melanjutkan ff itu.

Saya dan author lainnya juga mem-post ff di wordpress. Silahkan berkunjung ke :

.com [Hilangkan tanda kurung]

Jika reviewnya melebihi 15 saya akan melanjutkannya, tapi jika tidak maka saya akan menghapus ff ini :) terimakasih.


End file.
